callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallcroft
Sergeant Wallcroft is an SAS soldier who serves alongside Soap, Price, and Gaz during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Marcus Burns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography SAS career Cargo Ship Mission He is seen in the mission "Crew Expendable" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''Wallcroft, Griffen and Gaz dropped down to the ship to retrieve a bomb headed to the Middle East after 'Soap' MacTavish and John Price cleared the first wave of Russian troops. Wallcroft and Griffen were ordered to cover Price's back while the rest went into the ship. Before Price and the others could retrieve the bomb, Baseplate reported a MiG airstrike on the way. Wallcroft and Griffen fled to the safety of the evac chopper. Price requested an update on their status, they reported that they were on the chopper but told the 4 to get out as the MiG's open fired. The 4 managed to escape the ship and the chopper brought the group back to London. Downtown London Mission Wallcroft and Griffen reappear in the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign mission, "Mind the Gap", as SAS squad leaders.http://www.1up.com/features/twenty-facts-twenty-games After the SAS picked up a suspicious cargo, the contents were not yet known. Baseplate assigned Wallcroft, Griffen and Marcus Burns and other SAS to intercept a group of 5 trucks with one of the crates being the unknown cargo. Marcus, Griffen and Wallcroft intercepted a truck before it took off. It was not the truck with the cargo so Wallcroft, Griffen and Burns went into the subway where another cargo was suspected of holding the contents. After avoiding other trains and civilians whilst using a truck in the subway, the train crashed when a SAS soldier shot the train driver. Wallcroft and Burns survived but Griffen was killed in the crash. Wallcroft and Burns battled there way through enemies, eventually getting assistance from local police. Wallcroft and Burns meet up with other SAS and police who had blocked off another road where another truck was suspected to pass through. They were right and the large force of SAS open fired on the truck, killing the drivers. They secured the truck and tried to contact Baseplate to know where the other trucks were but received no answer. Unfortunately, another truck on the other side of town exploded, killing a family and exposing the public to a deadly chemical. Gallery Wallcroft Griffen CoD4.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffen in Call of Duty 4. Wallcroft_MW3.png|Wallcroft in "Mind the Gap". Wallcroft Profile.png|Wallcroft's profile image. wallcroft.PNG wallcroft 1.PNG SgtWallcroft.png|Wallcroft during Crew Expendable. BurnsFirstPerson.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffen in "Mind the Gap". Quotes *''"Let's just get this thing done and dusted."'' *''"That's a dodgy way of doing charity work."'' *''"Why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole bloody thing in the river?"'' *''"Burns, we'll sweep, you clean. Weapons free."'' *''"A little close there, mate!"'' *''"Why's that driver still breathing?!"'' *''"C'mon, mate! Let's give these bastards a proper British welcome!"'' *''"Bollocks! Nothing takes five minutes!"'' *''"Baseplate, the lorry's down. We're secure. What's the status on the others?"'' *''"Baseplate, come in. Baseplate, where are the trucks?!'' *''"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!"'' *''"Who dares wins."'' (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *''"Are you dim or what? I said get those doors open."'' Trivia *At the start of "Crew Expendable", in the helicopter, Wallcroft is not present. Only Price, Gaz, Griffen, a randomly generated SAS soldier, and the two pilots can be seen. However, he will instantly spawn opposite where the randomly generated SAS soldier was sitting (between Griffen and Gaz), once Soap, Price and the SAS soldier have rappelled down. *Wallcroft is the announcer for the SAS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. *Wallcroft is mentioned in Soap's Journal. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 his character model will change after the train wreck. This may not happen all the time. * He is the only character that Craig Fairbrass voiced that hasn't been killed by an antagonist. *If the player chooses to "Skip the disturbing content" the decoy will explode but Wallcroft will continue standing unfazed in the explosion radius. This is interesting considering everyone else goes flying into the air as a result of the explosion. *Wallcroft apparently was paired with Griffen since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *He is voiced by Craig Fairbrass who voiced Gaz and Ghost. *Wallcroft shows no emotion after his partner Griffen was killed. He may have just decided to conceal his emotions from Burns, afraid that an outburst of emotion would demoralize Burns. *Wallcroft is the only character who voiced by Craig Fairbrass who does not have a prominent role through an entire game. *He is also 1 of the 2 unplayable SAS member with a name to surive until the end of the Modern Warfare series, the other being MacMillian *He might be replaced Price being the field commander of the SAS since the start of Operation Kingfish. References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:British Category:SAS